


Pun Wars

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Fluff, Katara is mentioned, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Nicknames, Omega Zuko, because she is scary woman of power, i can’t spell, puns, sokka is a dweeb, zuko doesn’t know why he loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko likes Sokka’s stupid puns for the sole reason that they make his alpha happy.Other than that, he’s quite content with watching pun makers burn.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Pun Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I
> 
> Felt a spiritual connection with Tik Tok today
> 
> That’s right
> 
> I have tik tok
> 
> For the sole purpose of getting crack prompts
> 
> But some are decent.

“That’s really clover of you!” Sokka teases when Zuko is sitting in a field of clovers.

He had just found a strategy to finally help farmers through the drought and Sokka really wasn’t helping.

“Sokka,” Zuko says, trying not to forget the idea he just had.

The alpha pouts but shuts up so Zuko can write the draft of the bill.

“Thank you for staying quiet,” Zuko thanks.

Sokka smiles at his omega. “Any time, sweetheart.”

“Ok, then,” Zuko declares, standing up and about to leave.

Sokka bursts into laughter and pulls Zuko into his lap.

“As if the puns weren’t enough, now nicknames?” Zuko asks.

“Deal with it, darling, cause I don’t plan on stopping for however long you let me stay by your side,” Sokka says, a soft smile on his face.

Zuko just rolls his eyes.

“Sokka, you proposed yesterday. I am literally wearing the choker and ring right now. What more confirmation do you want?” Zuko asks.

Suddenly Sokka grins.

Zuko realizes his mistake immediately.

“No, Sokka-” Zuko tries.

“Well,” Sokka says, exaggeratingly loudly to speak over his omega. “I suppose there is one thing that would make me happy.”

“Sokka-” Zuko pleads.

“I have always wanted something,” Sokka continues.

“Sokka, I said you could after the wedding-” Zuko says again.

“I’ve always wanted to see if you were ticklish,” Sokka finishes.

Zuko looks at his alpha in shock.

“You- ticklish?” Zuko asks, processing what Sokka just said. “I thought this was the whole thing about the baby and me getting pregnant thing.”

Sokka huffs. “As much as I would like to have a kid and see you pregnant, I suppose I can wait till after the wedding. Also, Katara would kill me if I got you pregnant and you’d didn’t fit into the dress she bought solely for you.”

Zuko flushes. “A dress? I thought we agreed the traditional robes would be enough?”

Sokka sighs. “I thought so too. I would have been happy with just the robe. That way everyone can see my mark.”

Sokka traces the mark on Zuko’s neck.

“Pervert,” Zuko mutters.

“Are you going to say no to Katara after she literally felt a ‘spiritual connection’ to this dress?” Sokka deadpans.

Zuko thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “A dress isn’t worth losing my life over.”

Sokka chuckles. “I agree.”

Before Zuko can react, Sokka’s fingers find his ribs and he starts to tickle him.

Zuko shrieks and tries to get away, but Sokka was taller and stronger and had managed to get a good grip on the omega.

“No, Sokka!” Zuko screeches through his laughter.

“Are you saying something, baby?” Sokka asks patronizingly.

Zuko finally managed to get free but was still laughing.

Sokka grins as he waits for Zuko to catch his breath.

“I love you,” Sokka whispers.

Zuko’s smile makes Sokka melt.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
